Dulce amor, Dulce y Tragico Amor
by AlisonCloveDiLaurentisKentwell
Summary: Ella en realidad queria entrar a la academia, pero para hacerlo tenia que irse a vivir con Cato y su familia. Posible Peeniss ;
1. Chapter 1

Dulce Amor, Dulce y Trágico Amor

1°Prologo

Clove´s P.O.V

Estaba tranquila, mirando las hermosas montañas desde mi balcón, Mi madre me llamo, mire la puerta, agarre un poco de valor y baje las escaleras.

-Siéntate-Ordeno mi padre.

Me senté en un sillón individual, frente a mis padres, ambos tenían semblantes serios.

-Clove, pequeña, tenemos noticias, una buena y una mala…cual quieres oír primero?-Me pregunto mi madre, con ese dulce tono totalmente falso, que utilizaba cuando sucedía algo malo.

-Las buenas?-Solté con un poco de desconfianza.

-Bueno…vas a entrar a la academia-Dijo mi padre con evidente entusiasmo, cuando termino de decir esto yo salte de mi asiento y los abrase, entrar a la academia era lo que siempre había soñado.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-Dije abrasando a ambos.

-Ahora las malas-Menciono mi madre haciendo una mueca-Como sabes la academia no cuenta con habitaciones, y queda muy lejos de la casa, así que…-

-Así que?-Dije en eco a las palabras de mi madre.

-Vas a mudarte a la casa de unos amigos, mas específicamente de la familia Di Loreto-Solo había oído hablar de ellos un par de veces, y sabia muy poco, según mis padres ellos tenían dos hijos, uno de mi edad y el otro 3 años mas grande que yo.

-Am…esta bien-

~O~

Y que tal, les gusto, recuerden este es solo el prologo.

Bye.


	2. 2Adios dulce hogar

2°Adios dulce hogar

Clove´s P.O.V

-Bueno y cuando empiezo?-La duda me carcomía.

-En una semana, pero te vas a ir en 2 días, para que te familiarices con el lugar entendido? –Dijo mi padre.

-Si papa-Asentí y mi madre me llevo a mi habitación para hacer maletas.

Ya arriba empecé a ordenar mi ropa en la maleta, con la atenta mirada de mi madre.

-Ten cuidado-Dijo con un hilo de voz-Y si te escogen, haz lo que sea por ganar, tu eres muy buena con los cuchillos-Y ahí empezaba la platica.

-Mama tengo 10 años, para eso faltan 2 años, deja de preocuparte-

-Eso mismo dijo Stefan antes de ser elegido- En cuanto menciono el nombre de Stefan me asuste, él había dicho lo mismo, mi madre tenia razón, no podía estar tan confiada.

Stefan era mi difunto hermano, era igual a mi padre, cabello castaño claro, ojos miel, Bien parecido, tenia 10 años cuando lo escogieron en la cosecha, hubo una confusión y lo escogieron como tributo, nadie se presento voluntario, así que fue uno de los primeros en morir.

-Bueno parece que termine-Dije mirando la maleta llena de ropa.

-Disfruta estos últimos días junto a nosotros-Dijo conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Esta bien-Mencione mirando el paisaje.

Mi madre se fue dejándome un poco mas tranquila, aunque tuviera solo 10 años, ya había madurado, fue duro, mi padre nunca estaba en la casa, mama siempre se la pasaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y Stefan parecía vivir con su amigo, solo llegaba a la casa a dormir, no había nadie que se encargara de mi, la avox que teníamos, mi papa las despidió, así que tuve que valerme por mi cuenta desde los 5 años.

Cato´s P.O.V

-Que! No voy a dejar que una niñita inmadura se quede a vivir con nosotros!-

-Cato cálmate, ella va a estar un tiempo aquí, no se porque te enojas-Decía mi padre a forma de regaño.

-Ni yo tengo idea de porque me enojo-Susurre cabizbajo.

-Bueno la cena estará servida en 5 minutos, entendido-Dijo mi madre, a lo cual yo asentí.

No entendía porque Clove vendría, tal vez ya se habría olvidado de mí, tan solo tenia 3 o 4 años, recuerdo el día que la conocí, el día en que supe por primera vez que era el amor.

Flashback

Mis papas, nos habían obligado a ir a la reunión en casa de los Lombardo, según lo que estaba escuchando, ellos tenían una hija y un hijo 2 años mas grande que yo.

Al llegar mis padres se fueron con sus amigos, y perdí de vista a mi hermano, en mis intentos de buscarlo, tropecé.

-Ten mas cuidado-Dijo una aguda voz busque de donde provenía la voz y vi a una pequeña niña, era linda, pelo café obscuro, casi negro, tez blanca, una adorable sonrisa, y unos hermosos ojos, eran profundos y cálidos, al ver que me miraban fijamente, sentí algo en mi interior.

Fin Flashback

Si me había enamorado de la mismísima Clove Lombardo.

~O~

Y que tal

También lo siento por hacerlo tan corto, pero no tengo tiempo.

Espero que les guste.

Hasta la próxima…bye…xo

P.D: Katniss hara su aparición pronto.

-A


End file.
